The Slytherin Heir
by Diamondfrost
Summary: AU Harry Potter. What if Harry was emo? What if he became friends with Draco before Ron? How would he turn out? Would he join Voldemort, or fight against him like he was meant to? This is MY version of the HP series, and trust me, it will get darker.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. If there are any that aren't in the books(I don't know if Im adding some yet or not), then theyre mine.**

**A/N- This is an AU to the series. Yes, it is a slash… just don't know who with yet… Ill hav 2 think of sumtin. …Im goin 2 make Harry emo in this one… Mwahahaha. Its PERFECT!! Didn't u ever wonder y he wasn't emo? Hez goin 2 hav my personality. **

The sky was darkened as the rain poured down, drenching everything in sight. A scrawny boy around 11 with messy jet black hair dragged a trunk and owl cage, looking around wildly. He jumped as a crash of thunder shook the train station, and started running even faster.

"Platform 9 ¾…." he kept saying to himself. "What the bloody hell does that mean?!"

"It's right over here," a voice said behind him. The boy whipped around.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"That's an odd name," the boy murmured to himself. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Yes, I know," the boy that called himself Draco said.

"How?"

"How! Everyone in London knows your name!! Except, well, the muggles of course."

"…The what?"

"The muggles! Don't you know anything?!"

"Not really—but I know English, Math, Science, and…" He trailed off, seeing the puzzled look on the other boy's face.

"What the hell is THAT stuff?"

"…Never mind."

"Anyway, the platform's this way. We better leave before we miss the train—although Father could probably drive me if I miss it…. Or we could fly. I dunno…."

"Uh huh…" Harry said, confused. Draco sighed.

"Let's just go."

"So…" Harry said, trying to comprehend everything the boy—Draco—had said. "I'm…famous?"

"Yes. We've gone over this!" He was stretched out on the seat, his back against the window.

"But… what happened?"

Malfoy groaned and hit his[Draco's head against the window repeatedly. "How could someone so famous be so STUPID?!"

"Well, sorry, but I grew up with an aunt and uncle that always told me I wasn't worth anything."

"…?"

"Ever since my parents died, I lived with my aunt and uncle. They beat me, let my cousin and his friends use karate practice on me… He sucked at it. They burned my cat and poisoned my lizard."

Draco looked at him without saying anything, just a weird look on his face.

Harry looked away and turned on his music. It was Fck the System by System of a Down. He mouthed the words as he listened, his eyes closed, head tilted back against the window.

Malfoy yawned and started falling asleep.

The train came to a sudden stop, making Harry fall off the seat. "Ow…" he said, rubbing his head. "That window hurts…."

Draco laughed, looking at him. "Better get changed into the school robes… Ugh."

After they were changed, Harry stared out the window, watching, seeing how close to the school they were. About five minutes later, they got their stuff together and got off the train, following Hagrid.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," a boy said, walking over to Harry.

"…And you're telling me this why…?" Harry asked, staring at him without blinking.

"I was hoping we could be friends. My brothers told me about you, and I want to be friends."

"Sorry, I'm not friends with red-headed trash."

Harry and Draco walked away, headed for the boats, leaving Ron by himself.

**Yes, Draco's not like himself in the books, but… -cries- I cant get it!!! Im bad at trying to capture his personality, so Im making him like a part of me… just like Im making Harry another part of me. I like Ron but… yes, hez a little… "weird" at the beginning. And the chapters will get longer…. I hope. I'm just in a hurry tonight, and didn't know what else to put.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Breanna is modeled after me. EXACTLY like me… except for the long black hair. I have short black hair, but I want it to be long… and the piercings. Lol, they'd b 70+ piercings tho… cool!!!!!! Oh and in this one, Voldemort always had his own body. **

**µ**

Breanna was dancing in the Common Room to Numb/Encore by Linkin Park ft. Jay Z when Harry and Draco walked in.

She was a pretty 3rd year, with long black hair and dark green eyes mixed with stormy gray. She had a slim figure and didn't wear the school uniform. Instead, she wore a tight Three Days Grace shirt under a Papa Roach hoodie, with Tripp pants on. She had spiked bracelets and choker on, and a studded belt. Her lip, eyebrow, tongue, nose, all up both her ears, and her belly button(hate that saying thing) were pierced.

She stopped as a third year guy ran down the stairs. She looked up and smiled, kissing him as he came up. He had short, spiky black hair(like Jacoby Shaddix in Time and Time Again and Getting Away With Murder) and his left ear and lip pierced(hoops). He wore a dark gray anarchy shirt with a black jacket, his right sleeve pushed up farther than his left one. He had dark black baggy pants on, and his eyes were black.

Harry felt his heart sink as he saw she was already with someone.

"That's Breanna," an older boy said to him. "She and Jacob are going out. You don't have a chance. And besides, she's way out of your league."

Harry stared at him as he walked away. He and Draco went up to the dorm.

Potter was staring out the window in the dorm, watching the rain fall around the castle. It hadn't let up at all. He saw a few people flying around on their brooms, and thought they were idiots, flying in this weather.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a door opened and someone walked in.

He glanced up, saw one of the other guys, then stared back out the window.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw Breanna and Jacob sneak off into the Forbidden Forest.

Their cloak hoods were up, protecting them from the wind and rain.

He grabbed his cloak and ran out of the castle, following them silently.

As he crept through the forest, he heard people talking. One had a high pitched, cold voice, and the other two sounded like Breanna and Jacob.

"Yes, My Lord," Breanna's voice said.

"You must bring the boy to me," the other voice said.

"We know, My Lord," Jacob said, and Harry could tell he was trying to keep the edge out of his voice. "We just need time. It's his first day. We need him to trust us first, or else it won't work."

Harry started panicking and he turned to leave, but tripped and fell.

In a flash, a hand grabbed him and slammed him against the tree. "Who are you and what business do you have being out here this late?" Breanna said, angry.

Harry's hood fell off, and she relaxed her grip, letting him fall.

He dared to look up—right into the eyes of the Dark Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! …sry, random outburst of evilness. Read my review stuff to figure out what I said. I don't want to repeat it. You will find out how I am in this chapter and stuff. Read the second chapter's A/N. You fill find out how I am around people I just met, and how I feel about them, and other people. **

†

Harry looked up.

"Umm…" he said. "Uhh… I have a _**very**_ good reason to be here right now. And—"

He was cut off as heavy footsteps approached quickly.

Voldemort vanished **Don't ask me why. He's a wimp in this one. –gets killed-, **and Breanna and Jacob dropped to the ground, wounding themselves with silent spells.

Draco, a man with greasy hair, and a boy, whose name Harry did not know, came crashing through the trees.

"Harry, you alright?" Draco asked, skidding to a stop, eyes flicking around as if he expected something to jump out behind them.

"Uncle Severus," Breanna said to the greasy haired man, "that boy…"

"What about him?" Draco said sharply.

"We saw him go into the forest, so we followed him," she said, her voice raspy. "We heard him talking to You-Know-Who, and when we tried to run, he caught us and jinxed us, almost killing us." She started coughing violently, her eyes going to him and she smirked unnoticeably(by the others, except Harry and Jacob).

"He's just a first year—and he grew up with muggles!" the boy snapped. "What harm could he possibly do?!"

Harry was about to say something, but didn't, knowing that it wouldn't help him—and besides, he _didn't_ know anything.

"He is stronger than he lets on," Jacob said. "I guess You-Know-Who taught him a lot."

"What would Vol—You-Know-Who want with a first year?!" Severus said, one eyebrow raised.

"He is the one You-Know-Who needs! Why else would he want him on his side? He matches You-Know-Who's power!" Breanna said, almost forgetting to make her voice raspy.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, thinking. Breanna narrowed her eyes and strained, looking as if concentrating very hard, and Jacob did the same.

Severus's eyes shot open, glaring at the two 3rd years. "Come with me," he said sharply, whipping around and walking briskly back to the castle.

Breanna and Jacob slowly got to their feet and followed him, acting as if they were severely injured, and weak.

Breanna glanced at Harry again, her eyes sparkling.

"What the hell?!" Harry whispered to himself.

_Have a good night, _a voice chuckled, floating across his mind, and he recognized her voice.

He growled slightly and narrowed his eyes, and watched her go, Jacob following.

†

Months had passed, and Harry and Draco were sitting in their dorm, opening presents. Harry didn't get much, just a few measly packages from the Dursley's, and a weirdly wrapped package without a card.

"What's that?" Draco asked, eating a piece of candy.

"I have no idea…" he said, opening it.

Harry stood up and let the thing unravel, and saw a note fall out.

_Harry,_

_You father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well. _

**I can't find my first book, so I don't know if that's word for word or not. Don't sue me.**

"That's it?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow and looking at Draco. "Not even a signature!"

He was about to chuck it, when Draco grabbed his hand and said, "Wait!"

"Why?" Harry said, looking at Draco weirdly.

"Because it's an invisibility cloak! It might be useful!" He tossed it onto Harry's bed.

"Now have some chocolate."


	4. Chapter 4

**Blah. Ha ha, I always wanted to do this. Jacob is modeled after one of my friends, who I luv dearly. Yes, hez a dude(my friend). I miss him.**

†

Breanna and Jacob had formed a band. They had to practice in different rooms of the castle, and everybody loved them… except Harry. He didn't really like it, but he would put up with it. He had to.

It was a night of one of their performances in Hogsmeade. It was optional to go, but Harry ended up going anyway. Everybody else was going, and he didn't want to be alone in the common room.

He and Draco were sitting at a table, waiting as the band prepared for the performance. The drummer was getting nervous, and Breanna was in front of him, talking to him—threatening, Harry bet. But he wouldn't say anything.

He looked up as they started playing a few minutes later. He recognized the song To Be Loved, by Papa Roach, and wondered why they didn't use their own song.

Breanna was on the guitar, and the drummer was someone Harry didn't know—it seemed like he didn't know a lot of people. He was pretty sure the guy's name was Ben though.

"Ben" and Breanna started playing, and Jacob started a few seconds later, sounding almost exactly like Jacoby Shaddix. There was another guy on the guitar **or bass, I don't know what it is, **but Harry STILL did not know his name!

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fckng respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal._

Breanna did a very short "solo" and Jacob started again.

_Go!_

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

Harry had to admit they were good, but he still didn't like them. It was Breanna's turn to sing.

_I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fckd up and it's falling apart_

They both started it, Breanna as the backup.

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

Jacob sang the next part, and Harry groaned. Jacob's eyes flickered to him, then back at the rest of the audience.

_I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice_

They started singing the rest together, Breanna still on the guitar.

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

Her voice started overpowering his. Breanna was really getting into the song, and Harry narrowed his eyes.

_Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fckng neck_

_Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fckng neck_

She got quieter, and their voices matched.

_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_Whoa I'll never give in (take the past, burn it up and let it go)  
Whoa I'll never give up _

_Whoa I'll never give in (take the past, burn it up and let it go)  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

They stopped playing and the audience applauded. Breanna grinned, panting. The crowd wanted them to play another song, so they did. They sang together during the whole song **So I don't have to keep interrupting it **while Breanna was still on guitar. They started playing Time Is Running Out by Papa Roach. **Ha ha, every time I listen to this song, it makes me think my phone is ringing, cuz there's something about the music… idk. **

_Woah-o, woah-o, yeah, yeah  
You say I'm looking really bad, you say I'm looking really sick  
And I don't even care I never really did  
So when push comes to shove and I slap you in the face  
Just remember one thing...  
When its time to fill the void my whole life has been destroyed  
And everyone around me says my time is running out  
I refuse to surrender, I refuse to surrender  
So when I'm out of control and I'm out of my m ind  
Just remember one thing, I think I'm just fine  
So catch me when I fall, I won't remember anything at all  
So catch me when I fall_

When its time to fill the void my whole life has been destroyed  
And everyone around me says my time is running out  
I refuse to surrender, I refuse to surrender  
Woah-o, woah-o, yeah, yeah  
Woah-o, woah-o, yeah, yeah  
When its time to fill the void my whole life has been destroyed  
And everyone around me says my time is running out  
When its time to fill the void my whole life has been destroyed  
And everyone around me says my time is running out  
I refuse to surrender, I refuse to surrender  
I refuse to surrender, I refuse to surrender

Harry thought, _How accurate… _

_Yeah, I know, _Breanna's voice said in his head. She chuckled, and Harry looked up. She was staring at him while taking a sip of her drink.


End file.
